Mamushi in Tennisland
by Fuji S
Summary: Well Inui has done it this time his drink surely has sent Kaidoh to some place. Yaoi: KaiInui, OishiEiji Hints of TezuFujiRyo


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is a bit frustrating; it is hard to write in character on these characters, so please excuse me if they seem out of character. Even though I watch the episodes repeatedly, however I've discover that it is hard to try to keep to the character's personality.  So, bear with me if they seem a bit different, thank you. ^_^ I also wrote this really late in the night time so bear with the grammar errors until my beta reader goes over it. *Sweat drops*

**Warning:** If you don't like Yaoi, then please do not read this story.

**Relationship:** Inui/Kaidoh Oishi/Eiji Hints of FujiRyoTez

Mamushi in Tennisland 

Author: Fuji S. Yuki

It was a typical day on the courts of Seigaku, the regulars were busy training against each other, and already they had done many of Inui's training menus. So much in fact that many of them were already tired from all their efforts, however the day wasn't done, instead of the regular run, they were shove onto the courts to play against one another. In the end, pretty much half of the regulars were laying on the floor in a dead faint from Inui's Special Deluxe Inui Juice. Already Oishi, Eiji, and Momoshiro were in a dead faint from the toxic chemical that Inui had concocted. 

Only Kawamura, Fuji, Ryoma, Kaidoh, and Inui remained standing, Ryoma had won his game against Oishi, and Momoshiro was beaten by Fuji. Inui won against Kikumaru Eiji, while unfortunate for Kaidoh he was facing off with Kawamura; it was a deadly heated battle of course. ^_-

Inui called out at the last shot, "Kawamura win six games to three." Feeling a sense of dread Kaidoh walked to Inui, whom was giving him evil looks that didn't bode well for the snake style tennis player. 

"Ah gomen, Kaidoh." Inui's strong level voice sent shivers down Kaidoh's spine, "I am afraid you have to drink my new Golden Power Remix Add on Inui Juice." His lips tilted upward in an evil sadistic smile, "The taste has been adjusted for taste pleasantry."

A large sweat drop appeared behind Kaidoh's head as his fingers wrapped around the glass being offered to him by his sempai. This really didn't bode well for the poor Mamushi one bit, the toxic chemical bubbled a reddish-golden color, gulping a bit of air, he took a large breath as he gulp down part of the contents. Feeling the toxic liquid overwhelm his taste sensor, he falls backwards in a dead faint. The glass slipping through his hands with a flop, everyone on the court pause as they watch this with dread, "Oh kami-sama." Horio cries out, "I think Inui-sempai killed Kaidoh-sempai!"

Eiji's voice was heard over the court, "I TOLD YOU! HE IS TRYING TO KILL US ALL!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaidoh groans as he woke up from the dizzy spell, glancing around he notice he was alone on the court. This was odd, since he didn't think he had been out for this long, shaking his head, he notice Inui dressed up in a weird white rabbit costume. "Inui-sempai?" Blinking slightly disorientated he rubbed his eyes and once again did a double take on his sempai, noting again that he wasn't hallucinating that indeed his sempai was wearing a white bunny suit, with his ever-present reflective glasses. To his surprise, he watches as Inui Bunny-chan {o.o} pulled out a large golden watch, and stare at the time. 

"Oh goodness I am freaking late!" Inui Bunny-chan paused and glances at Kaidoh. "I am LATE!" He screams out in passion, as he shove the large watch in front of Kaidoh's face, "Can you see that?"

"Um…it is broken sempai." Kaidoh stuttered a bit disturbed at the behavior of his teammate. 

Inui Bunny-chan shakes his head, "This is bad this is bad," And ran off, not noticing that the watch chain had entangled around Kaidoh's leg dragging him along, as he ran away. 

"EH EH! INUI-SEMPAI!" Kaidoh yells in pain and terror at the high-speed run that Inui Bunny-chan had taken off in a rush. 

Inui Bunny-chan didn't notice this all he knew was that he was late, and off his data collecting schedule, and this wasn't good since his subjects wouldn't be there anymore. The extra weight didn't seem to bother him from his schedule, off he went, and with a bounce, he launched himself into a rather enormous rabbit hole. 

The chain that caught onto Kaidoh loosen with the fall letting him go with a snitch, until he was floating, Inui Bunny-chan didn't seem to be around him. Glancing around, he notice that there were large pictures of tennis people, a few tennis balls floating here and there, and large walking Tennis Rackets in rockers wave at him with arms. It was just too weird, and then when he was relaxing, he felt the air shift around him, and he was spinning around in a circle until BOOM! He notices that he was upside down in a chimney and Inui Bunny-chan had already surpassed him through a door. 

This wasn't good news for the poor Mamushi one he was stuck in a weird land, two his guide had disappeared behind a door, if he wanted to get out of here, he surely had to follow the toxic drink maker. Flipping over, he ran to the door, and place his hand on the strangely familiar cat shaped doorknob, with a twist he heard a loud MEOW! Echoed through the room, jumping back he notices the knob open it's eyes. EYES??? Blue eyes for that matter, and stare at him with something akin to a glare, it was the same shape as that cat he use to play with, the raccoon looking one. Staring at it, he wondered why a doorknob could even make noises, however all he could see was that it had sprouted a tail was wagging it at him. 

Puzzled he didn't have a clue how he would get himself through the door, until he spotted a cattail beside the door, picking it up Kaidoh glance around him to see if anyone would notice what he was doing. Wiggling the cat tail he started to make clicking noises, as he watched in pure amusement that the cat doorknob was watching the toy in interest and started to try to paw at it with it's tail. With a click, the door opened, when the Cat manages to grab hold of the toy with its tail, and purring sounds echoed around the area. 

Feeling a blush coming across his face, the Mamushi passed through the door the door slid shut behind him, and disappeared with a poof. Walking along, he hissed slightly to relax himself while he glanced around the area that seem to be filled to the brinks with flowers. Walking along, he notice a mat set out on the floor almost in an old traditional Japanese setting. Two figures seem to be sitting together in the middle of the large mat, a koi pond was to their right, and Japanese tea ritual set was between the two. A American top hat decorated one head, and rabbit ears of a different shade was on the other, the two seem to be sharing a bowl of tea together. 

Recognizing the two Kaidoh walked onto the mat, "Ah would you like to join us?" A soft distinct voice echoed in his ears. 

"Four is a crowd." Another voice called out in irritation, while a light chuckle came out in the open.

"Oh come on it wouldn't be polite if he didn't have tea ne?" 

Slightly embarrassed Kaidoh managed to get near them sitting down across from the two, "Ah Gomen. I didn't mean to disturb you, but I wanted to know if you saw a friend of mine." Bowing, he lifted his head to peer at the two, started when he notice that it was Fuji and Tezuka that was across from him. 

"Iie it is fine." The Fuji look alike replied, his hare like ears flip flopped around him, while he tugged on his black and white tuxedo. "Now about this friend?" He smiled, "Don't mind Tez Hatter or Echi-kun." He gestured to a figure that was lying beside him, that Kaidoh didn't see, finally noticing that it was a sleeping Echizen Ryoma with mouse ears on his head. 

This was just plain weird, it was extremely odd, a cough came from Tezuka as he slid an already made tea bowl in front of him. "Before drink!" He commanded, what else could Kaidoh do but obey; after all, he didn't want to be assigned twenty laps around whatever land this was.

Sipping it, he let out a hiss, at the bitter taste, so this was ceremony tea, looking at the other two; he felt the word shift a bit. Puzzled when he heard a soft chuckle that was muffled as Fuji the hare slid himself over to Tezuka buchou, while kissing him, annoyed voice called out from between the two. 

"Fuji-sempai stop hogging him all to yourself." Ryoma with the mouse like ears appeared, and leaned up to kiss Tezuka buchou.

Fuji's voice silkily answered, "Ah Gomen Echi-kun." 

This was just plain to weird for Kaidoh, "Nani?" Feeling confused, and slightly paranoid, he felt the bowl drop from his fingers, drawing the attention of all three. 

"He isn't going to join us is he Tezu buchou." The Ryoma mouse answered slightly annoyed, while grabbing onto Fuji and Tezuka possessively.

"Iie." Tezu hatter stated.

Kaidoh felt slightly embarrassed and the world seem to grow smaller and smaller, wait a minute it wasn't the world growing smaller it was himself that was growing smaller. How could this be? Already his size decreased until he was only the side of a bug, the wind kicked up and sent the little bandana boy flying off into the grassy area. 

After picking himself off the soiled ground, Kaidoh felt that his day couldn't get worse, glancing around he notice that the grass was taller in stalk, however he could see the blue sky just fine. A humming was heard, clamoring through some of the grass, he manage to get to a area that was clear except for some humongous mushrooms, staring up he notice a green looking caterpillar. Smoke seems to be puffed all around him, "Eh Oishi-sempai?" Finally able to identify that it was indeed one of the golden pair, and by what he could tell from the smell of the smoke, Oishi the caterpillar was smoking hemp also known as Pot. "What are you doing here?"

Oishi turned his half out of it face to look at the small bandanna boy. "Who are you?" He stretched his many limbs, while eyeing him slightly as he puffed more of his Pot. 

"Oishi-sempai…" Kaidoh began.

The caterpillar stretched upward and smiled a droopy smile, "Iie Oi the Caterpillar is my name, geez your silly yes you are." Hiccupping smoke out of his pores at the Mamushi, coughing slightly the bandana boy backed away. 

"Er yes, um do you happen to know Oi-sempai how to make me taller, since Buchou made me small with the tea, he gave me." Kaidoh asked clearly not use to talking that much in front of those that look strange in this world. 

"Ah! Yes…it is…hnn it is…well by jove I think I forgot."

Kaidoh stared in shock, "EH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Just kidding!" Oi the caterpillar waved his hands with a laugh, "Ma ne you kids these day always so serious, here have some grass." He offered his pipe to Kaidoh. 

Kaidoh backed away quickly, "Iie, um arigato, but I don't well want any. Just how to turn back to size."

Oi looked at the strange bandana boy for a second, "You sure?"  When he notice the nod, he just shrugged, "Ma ne, just eat the right side of the mushroom, it should make you shorter, so eat the left hand side it should make you larger." Standing a bit unsteadily on his hinds Oi the caterpillar slid off the mushroom, and stumbled off, "Now if you don't mind young man I am off to see a friend."

"Er hai! Arigato." Kaidoh bowed, as he clamor around his space on the mushroom and stretched his arm to both sides, wondering how a mushroom could have a right or left side and broke off a little bit of each side. Biting apiece of the left hand side mushroom, he felt his body stretch, and changed to a larger size, until he was his normal height. 

Feeling a bit better now that he was normal size, he stuffed some of the pieces into his pockets, and started to walk onward. The weird adjustment of his shoes made him look down to see that his shoelaces had untied, sighing with exasperation he place his foot onto the tree beside him, while retying his laces. "Nyah! Why hello there!" 

Startled he screamed as he fell onto his rump, "AHHHH!"

"Why don't be scared of me kitty-boy." The voice laughed, as Kikumaru appeared crawling down the tree, his body was dressed in a tiger stripped print, with a collar around his neck, and a dainty pair of cat ears on his head. Lifting a paw he winked, "Hi there..."

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kaidoh screamed as he got up and ran away.

"EH! Naze why are you running?" Eiji Cheshire cat called out a bit put off that someone would run away from him. Huffing a bit, he wails, "I am telling OI-KOI!!!" Tears crept down his face at the meanness that was displayed to him by Kaidoh. 

The bandana boy wasn't playing attention, he was to busy running until he came across a brook of water, and a small quaint white house. Wondering where he ended up now, he walked through the gates up to the door, hoping that he could get directions if he knocked on the door. As he got to the door, he lifted his first to knock, it jerked open, to show Inui the data tennis player still in a bunny suit.

"Where have you been Kai-chan?" Inui Bunny-chan asked in anger, while dragging the poor Mamushi behind him, "I've been near frantic, damn it help me find my tennis data book, the Queen of Hearts is going to have a field day if I don't show up, to play against him. He will have my head by dunk smashing it, oh dear oh dear."

"EH?" Kaidoh blinks, while watching Inui Bunny-chan run all around the house looking. "Book?"

"Well don't stand there!" Inui yells out in despair as he run around looking for the book, Kaidoh sighs as he just plopped down on the couch tired, frowning when he heard a large squeak beneath him, he jerked a book from beneath him. 

Inui suddenly appeared before him, "Oh you found it." His glasses shone slightly with sparkles. "Arigato Kai-chan you're so wonderful…" The book was snatched out of Kaidoh's hands, "I love you so much." He gushes onward, "Your so good to me." Learning forward, he grab Kaidoh's shirt and kissed him on the lips. "I would finish that kiss too later on." Laughing with happiness he hops away, while the bandana boy seem frozen in ice from the kiss, the door shut close finally freezing him from the paralyzing effect of the Inui kiss.

This was just too weird; was he just kissed by Inui? It seem wrong, well okay maybe he was just dreaming right now that is right he must be dreaming now all he had to do was wake up right? Pinching himself he gasped at the slight stinging sensation, okay maybe he wasn't dreaming, this was just to scary this place he was in. Standing up he readjusted his bandana, well perhaps if he just walked around a bit more he could figure out how to get out of here. Sighing, he walked toward the door, and open it, perhaps finding Inui wasn't a good idea, however it seems he was his only lead back to his own world. 

Jogging a through the area looking around he didn't notice the scattered tennis balls on the floor. His foot connected with the balls, "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Falling flat onto his face, he growled slightly in frustration, "Who let tennis balls here?" Picking up the balls, he notices that they were in the color of red. Red?  This was wrong normally the balls should be in the greenish color, why would someone make red tennis balls?

"AH! Horio-kun you're painting it all wrong!" A young boy's voice came ahead of him, boxes after boxes of tennis balls piled after one another was high as a mountain. Three figures in white card shirts stood with paint buckets were dunking each tennis balls into the red substances trying to make the balls red. 

Kaidoh hissed aloud, "Why are you painting the tennis ball red?" 

"AH! Is it the Queen?" Katsuo the seven heart card cried out in panic.

"Iie don't worry Katsuo." Kachiro the number eight-heart card patted his friends, while continuing to work. "It's just a ugly guy."

This earned a loud hiss from the bandana boy, "UGLY???"

"Um I think you made him mad…" Horio gulped at the angry aura that the Mamushi was giving. 

Katsuo shrugged his shoulders; "Well Kachiro is right Horio and if you don't want to lose your head you better hurry up and finish up with painting the tennis balls red."

"Ne why should you be so scared. It isn't like the Queen is that scary." Horio called out in ignorance.

Kachiro sighs softly in exasperation, "Cause even though the Queen of Hearts isn't scary doesn't mean he won't kick your butt if you make him angry."

"Hai hai." Horio mutters as he went on painting the tennis ball red.

Kaidoh just stood there shaking his head, as he walked onward, as he continued on constant bickering was heard behind him. Until he found that the trees were scarcer and that the area that look familiar was now a tennis court that was painted in red and white. 

Why it was painted in such hideous color he couldn't figure out, walking onward he stepped on the court. Until he notice a certain egg looking Kawamura on the courts, standing there with a sheepish smile on his head. "Um could you please move?" 

Kaidoh blinks slightly. "Eh?"

"You're on the court and the Queen of Hearts is going to be upset." The Kawamura look alike smiled slightly, a tennis racket appeared in his hand out of nowhere, "MOVE IT! I am HUMPTY DUMPTY AND I AM BURNING---!!" He yelled a loud with passion, "MOVE IT!"

Kaidoh backed away slightly with a sweat drop behind his head, while Kawamura dumpty waved his tennis racket at him. "Hey Baka Mamushi! MOVE IT!" The familiar voice called out at him making him spin around to see Momoshiro decked out in a killer female white tennis skirt and a red shirt with a tiara on his spiky hair. O.o

"Who you calling a baka dunk smash IDIOT!" Kaidoh hisses out, while glaring at the Queen of Hearts. "Besides I am not the cross dressor…."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Momo the Queen of Hearts was extremely pissed off by the commoner, after all the stupid baka Mamushi interrupted his game with Kawamura dumpty, it wasn't every day that he got to play against the egg shell man. "You're a BAKA! THE NAME IS QUEEN!" With a jump skirt and all he cried out in anger as he served the ball, "DUNK SERVE!"

The ball sailed in the air and smack right into the bandana boy's face knocking him flat onto his rear, a wail came from the side of the courts. "KAI-CHAN!" The last that Kaidoh saw was a bunny suit Inui running to him, blackness cover his mind as he slumped into warm arms unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kaidoh….Kaidoh…." 

A persistent voice yanked the Mamushi awake as he glanced around him fuzzily, things started to focus around him, and he notice that he was looking at a normal dressed Inui. "Eh nani?" He drew his hand to his forehead, "What happened?"

"You had an allergic reaction to the new Golden Power Remix Add on Inui Juice." Inui sat back relief seem evident on his face, "I am honestly sorry, I didn't know you were allergic to onions or else I would have never included it." 

Kaidoh sat up and hisses slightly, ". . ."

"I'll be sure to make sure to make better Inui juice for you next time." Inui commented as he started to record in his data book. "I have all the necessary information would you like to tell me what else your allergic too?"

". . ."

Inui look onward in concern, "Kaidoh is something else wrong that you want to talk about?"

Kaidoh began, "Inui-sempai…"  Changing his mind he stood up unsteadily, "Iie, never mind."

"Onegai if there is something I can do even listen I would gladly do so." Inui helped the other sit down since the effect of the allergic reaction didn't wear off yet. "It would make me feel better Kaidoh."

So in the end Inui gotten what he wanted a recap of the funky dream of Kaidoh's, even though all he had to do was to threaten him with the juice again, even if it wasn't nice of him to do so. --_--;;;

However the good news is that Kaidoh never would in the future get anything he is allergic too (Maybe), the bad news well it wasn't really certain if it was bad news or not, but Inui blacked mail Kaidoh into becoming his boyfriend. 

Or maybe this is all a dream…ne?

Never Ending

Kaidoh in Tennisland Characters 

Kaidoh            - Alice

Eiji                 - Cheshire Cat

Inui                - White Rabbit

Oishi              - Caterpillar

Ryoma            - Mouse

Tezuka            - Mad Hatter

Fuji                - Mad Hare

Momoshiro            - Queen of Hearts

Kawamura            - Humpty Dumpty

Horio              - Heart Cards

Katsuo            - Heart Cards

Kachiro            - Heart Cards

Karupin            - The Door


End file.
